Mardi Gras Beads
by redsandman99
Summary: My contribution to TheMizMagnent's March Challenge. Adam's on a quest for Mardi Gras beads...even though its no longer Mardi Gras. Not a whole lot of plot in this one--just some sillyness and smut.


After three and a half years of dating Adam, Randy had thought he had seen just about everything out his boyfriend. Adam was a man who knew no boundaries and had absolutely no self control or a sense of shame. His flamboyance was the reason a lot of his previous relationships hadn't worked out; a lot of people just couldn't deal with him without wanting to strangle him. But for Randy, Adam's over the top nature was just another reason to absolutely adore him. Even if it irritated him from time to time, he always got over it fairly quickly and even managed to find whatever it was Adam was doing amusing.

Today had proved to be a perfect example of that. Adam's insistence on an hour of Scooby Doo had almost caused them to miss their flight, and his need to start blowing on Randy's neck every time the Legend Killer closed his eyes had almost caused a fight. But by the time the plane had landed, Adam had made it up to him during some awesome airplane sex and he was now watching in amusement as Adam attempted to plot something. "You shouldn't be thinking so hard honey," he said gently. "You might fry the rest of your brain cells."

"Quiet you!" Adam ordered. He was looking around the crowded airport for something. "I'm on a quest for Mardi Gras beads and--"

"Well you're late then baby," Randy said with a shake of his head. "It's not a Mardi Gras anymore."

"Yes it is," Adam insisted. "Mardi Gras is right before St. Patrick's Day."

"No it isn't. Mardi Gras ends right before Ash Wednesday and that was last month," Randy corrected. He didn't know why he was bothering to do so though. The only time Adam cared about the facts was when they back up what he believed in.

Adam put his hands on his hips and glared at Randy. "Mardi Gras is whenever I say it is, understand? And if it doesn't want to cooperate with me, it will get speared just like Jericho."

"Uh…how exactly are you going to spear a holiday?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I do know that it will happen. Nobody puts Adam Copeland in a corner."

As Randy was trying to make sense of that comment, Adam walked over to a group of teenaged girls and they had a very brief and somewhat serious looking discussion. Randy began walking over to join them to see what was going on, but then stopped in his tracks as he saw something that actually shocked him. Adam was actually _exposing _himself to the girls and they were giving him _money_ for it. "Oh my God," he muttered, forcing his feet to move so he could rush over to his boyfriend and make him knock it off. The girls only looked to be somewhere between sixteen to eighteen years old and Adam was going to get in huge trouble if he was spotted.

"Hey Randy," Adam said happily as he quickly buttoned his jeans.

"Oh goodie, maybe he'll do it too!" one of the girls said happily.

Randy ignored the girls and gave Adam a scolding look. "Have you gone insane?" he asked. "Do you want to get arrested and labeled a sex offender?"

"No. But I was trying to get some Mardi Gras beads and the rules of Mardi Gras state that you must flash people in order to get those beads," Adam replied, acting like Randy was a dumbass for not realizing that sooner. "And since I don't have tits, I had to show them Addy Jr. But they don't have beads, so they're giving me money so I can go buy my own."

"Believe me, it was well worth it," the red head girl of the bunch said happily.

Randy sighed. "Well I'm glad you think so. But please, for the love of God, keep this on the down low, alright? You don't want Adam here to get in trouble, right?"

The girls all nodded. "Our lips are sealed," one of them promised.

"They better be," Randy muttered. He grabbed Adam by the hand and dragged him off.

"Hey, slow down for a second!" Adam whined as he reluctantly followed Randy. "You're going too fast!" He sighed when Randy didn't say anything to him. "The girls showed me their drivers' licenses. They were all legal."

Randy sighed. "Yeah but what if some little kid would have seen your dick? You could have gotten in trouble for that!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "The girls made a _semicircle_ around me Randy. Nobody could see my junk but them even if they wanted to." He started trying to escape his boyfriend's grip. "Now let go! I gotta flash more people so I can get more beads!"

Randy shook his head. "We don't have time for that baby. I gotta be at the arena as soon as I can. I'm wrestling first tonight."

"Well then you can just go ahead and go while I stay here and--hey, what are you doing? Put me down right now!"

Randy, who had thrown Adam over his shoulder and had taken all of their bags into his hands, began walking to their rental car. "Sorry baby, but you're not staying here on your own," he said. "You're coming to the arena with me."

"But I wanna try to get beads!" Adam whined. "Randy, put me down right now or so help me God I will spear you!"

Despite that threat, Randy somehow mustered up enough courage to continue the walk to the rental car. When he got to the vehicle he threw their bags in the trunk and then put Adam in the passenger's seat before getting in himself on the driver's side. As he started the car, he noticed that Adam had his arms folded over his chest and he was now pouting like a small child. "Oh baby, what am I going to do with you?" Randy asked in amusement.

"Throw me in the backseat and ravish me?" Adam suggested hopefully.

Randy licked his lips. That thought was more than appealing, but unfortunately, they did not have that sort of time on their hands at the moment. "I will later," he promised. "Right now we gotta get to the arena."

Adam went back to pouting. "Stupid job. I don't like it no more."

Randy just shook his head and drove them to the arena. Adam kept up his pouting until they actually got there. Then he perked up and was out of the car before it had even stopped moving completely. "I gotta go find Jay!" he yelled back at Randy as he took off running. "I'll catch up with you later!"

Randy had no real choice but to accept that explanation because by the time he got the car parked, Adam was gone. "Fuck," he muttered as he grabbed his duffel bag out of the trunk and walked into the arena. "I swear, if he and Jay get into trouble…" He let the threat go unfinished as he dropped his bag off in his locker room and began searching for Ted and Cody. They had a few things to go over before their match tonight. _Now where the hell--oh not again_. "Hey! Idiots! People are trying to eat here you know!"

Ted and Cody (who were sitting in the catering area, making out and groping each other in a very obscene manner for half the locker room to see) looked up as he approached. "Uh oh, Daddy's home," Ted said in a hushed voice.

Cody put his finger on Ted's lips. "Don't worry. I know how to get rid of him." He gave Randy a hard glare. "Go away!"

Randy sat down next to them and shook his head. "Cody, that has not worked the three other times you had tried. Why would you think it was going to work this time?"

Cody shrugged. "Cuz you love me?"

Randy shook his head. "Not gonna work with me Code Man."

Cody sighed unhappily. "You're no fun Randy."

"Yeah really," Ted agreed.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Would you two just quit? We need to--"

"Orton! Oh Orton! You should come see what your boyfriend is doing!"

Randy turned around and saw Mike standing there, grinning the most obnoxious grin he had ever grinned in his life. "Come on Orton, I'm serious," Mike insisted. "Your boyfriend just exposed himself to Mark and James for some--"

"Where is he?" Randy asked, jumping up to his feet. He didn't know if James or Mark had Mardi Gras beads with them but he knew damn well there was something else they were more than likely to give his boyfriend first.

"Near Vince's office," Mike replied.

Randy didn't stick around as Mike tried to keep talking and Ted and Cody tried to ask him what was going on. Instead he got to Vince's office as fast as he could and found Mark looking exasperated and James looking at Adam like he was a piece of meat. Adam was eating up the attention, swinging his hips around and playing with his hair like he was one of the Bellas or something. "Adam!" he yelled. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Adam turned around and grinned innocently. "What's wrong baby?" He was wearing about a whole bunch of green beads around his neck.

Randy just glared at him. "How many people have you flashed?" he asked.

"Uh…a couple."

James snorted. "Since when has a dozen equaled a couple?"

Adam glared at the psycho. "You shut up! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Too late," Randy muttered, twitching in jealousy. Adam showing off in front of chicks was one thing but Adam showing himself off in front of a locker room full of horny men who would do him in a hear beat was another thing entirely. That was something he could not deal with.

Adam grinned sheepishly. "Randy baby--" He squeaked as he was pushed up against the wall and groped by a very possessive and very annoyed Randy. "I--" He gasped as Randy began groping his crotch. "Randy…"

"You wants beads that badly?" Randy asked, rubbing Adam's groin through his jeans until he was completely hard. "Fine. After the show, I'll make sure you get all the beads you want."

"Now that just sounds kinky," James said in appreciation. "Marky can we--"

"James, we're not joining them," Mark snapped.

"Why not?"

"Cuz your ass is all _mine_ tonight Lawson."

"And your ass is mine," Randy whispered in Adam's ear, ignoring the bickering that had started between Mark and James. "And don't you forget it." He nipped at Adam's earlobe before dragging Adam away from the psychotic duo. He was going to have to keep an eye on his boyfriend for the rest of the night. At the rate Adam was going, he was going to get himself raped, which was not going to be tolerated. Randy liked his Adam unraped thank you very much…well unless he was the one who did it during their very kinky role playing. But that was another story entirely.

…

After the show was over, Adam found himself handcuffed to the bed wearing nothing except for the beads he had managed to get earlier. Technically the beads he had been given were meant for St. Patrick's Day, but it was easy for him to pretend that they were Mardi Gras beads. He stared down at them, wishing he could play with them but not being able to because of the being handcuffed thing. "Randy, where are you?" he asked impatiently. "I want you to play with me!"

"I will in a minute," Randy yelled. He was in the bathroom at the moment. "Just give me a minute!"

"But I'm horny now!" Adam whined. He looked down at his cock, which looked so unused and unloved. "Aw, poor thing," he said sympathetically. He tried to get himself free from his handcuffs so he could give it some love, but that plan failed epically. "No fair," he pouted. "Why am always the one that gets tied up?"

"Because you look hot like that," Randy replied. He stepped out of the bathroom completely naked and holding some anal beads and a small black bag.

Adam looked at the beads for a moment before looking back at Randy. "Uh…what--"

"You said you wanted beads," Randy said with a grin. He grabbed the lube that was on the television and then got on the bed. "So I'm going to give you some." He popped the top off the lube and drizzled a small amount on the beads. He set the black bag down out of the way, so its contents were still a mystery.

"Those beads weren't exactly--oooohhhh!" Adam gasped as the first bead was pushed into his body. He closed his eyes and arched his hips up as another bead was inserted inside of him.

Randy chuckled, making Adam's cock twitch in anticipation. "What was that now?"

Adam shook his head. He was having a hard time remembering what he was going to say.

"That's what I thought." Randy slowly inserted the rest of the beads into Adam's tight passage, going at a torturously slow pace just to tease the blonde. When all the beads were finally inserted, the first one was resting directly on Adam's prostate. Adam watched as Randy finally grab the mysterious black bag. "What's in there?" he asked.

Randy smirked and pulled out a vibrator. Without saying a word, he turned it on and then pressed it up against the last bead. The vibrations from it caused the beads inside of Adam to start jumping around like crazy, stimulating his prostate like crazy in the process. Adam let out an incoherent moan as waves of pleasure shot through him. "Fuck..fuck…Randy!" He grabbed on to the headboard he was handcuffed to so hard that it felt like he was about to break his own fingers. "Jesus Christ!:

Randy laughed. "Are these beads better than your precious little "Mardi Gras" beads?"

Adam nodded desperately. "Yes! Oh fuck yes!"

"And you're not going to flash anyone for beads, right?" Randy asked. "Cuz if you are, I might just stop--"

"I won't!" Adam quickly promised. "I won't, I swear!" He was ready to promise Randy the moon at this point. He knew that he was going to go insane if Randy stopped doing this to him.

"Good boy." Randy rewarded him by not only turning up the speed on the vibrator, but wrapping his mouth around Adam's dick and sucking on it as hard as he could. Adam, who was usually on the giving end of the blowjob spectrum, lost the tiny bit of composure he still had left. He let out a moan that was louder and more slutty than any other moan he had let out before, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he shot his load deep into Randy's throat.

When the room stopped spinning and he was able to concentrate again, he looked at Randy, who was now laying next to him and petting his hair. The beads and the vibrator had both been discarded. "That was the best Mardi Gras ever," he declared.

Randy froze. "Adam it's not--oh forget it."

Adam giggled. He liked exasperating Randy like that. It was just too much fun. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ravish me?"

Randy grinned. "With pleasure."


End file.
